


In the darkness I’ll meet my creators. And they’ll agree, that I’m suffocator.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Luke Castellan, Luke Castellan Redemption, Multi, Pre-Relationship, background time travel, eventually (if I continue this), how he went about it was wrong, look Luke going against the gods in and of itself isn’t wrong, mentions of Percybeth, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Luke lives.Life isn't easy for anyone involved.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	In the darkness I’ll meet my creators. And they’ll agree, that I’m suffocator.

Despite himself Luke looked forward to the sound of someone - Percy, it’s almost always Percy - climbing the steps. If the situation was different, if this was taking place a few years ago, Luke would have named it Stockholm syndrome. Or something akin to that. 

Now though- 

His ear picked up the sound of the doorknob turning. 

Thud, thud, thud. His heart sounded like he was taking out his energy (his anger) out on a dummy during sword practice. 

“How’s Annabeth?” Were the first words Luke asked his visitor, his jailor, who came into view holding a tray of food. 

Green eyes met his and stayed there. 

“Ask her yourself,” was the reply Percy gave him. A moment and then, “Go to the corner.” 

His bare feet hit the floor as Luke got off the bed; they had provided had socks but sometimes Luke wanted to feel something - anything - because that meant he was controlling his body - he was choosing to inflict whatever he wanted on his body instead of enduring whatever Kronos had chosen. 

It wasn’t until Luke once more stood in the corner that he spoke up again. “She doesn’t visit me.” Maybe it’s a confession. Maybe not. He doesn’t know how much the two of them had discussed about him. The war was still fresh. It had been a few weeks and in that time he’s sure they’ve been busy. That and Luke knew from personal experience that it sometimes took years of time to sort through things. 

Metal scraped against metal. Still Luke stood facing the wall instead of making an attempt at escape; for not the first time he wondered if the location of his cell was meant to torment him. A middle finger from someone. 

One of the reasons he went against the gods was because of the quest his father had sent him on. 

Someone must have thought it would be too ironic to pass of the chance of placing him up here. 

“We’ve been doing funeral pyres and arguing with the gods to have enough drachma so the dead can go ahead and be sorted into where they’ll live their afterlife instead of waiting who knows how many years to be ferried by Charon.” Percy made a bitter sound with this throat. “We’re still during funeral pyres, Luke. For all those we hoped were merely missing all this time instead-“ he cut himself off. Percy let out a harsh exhale. “Give Annabeth time. She deserves that after everything.” 

Something heavy - as heavy as holding the sky had been - settled itself in the back of Luke’s throat. Still, somehow, he managed to voice his thoughts. “What about you? What do you deserve?” 

His jailor didn’t answer at first. “...I’m not always going to be here.” 

At those words Luke turned around. The world - this damned attic - blurred for a moment at how fast he had moved. Before he could demand what that had meant Percy continued his response. 

“Be here for her when I’m not. And,” in that moment Percy paused his green eyes met Luke’s and adamantly he held his gaze,”if I find out that you hurt her while I’m gone-“ 

“So you’re planning to come back then.” The you’re not planning to leave everyone wasn’t spoken but still Percy heard what Luke meant. 

“I made her a promise that we would never be separated again. I might not able to fully keep it because somethings are out of my control but I will come home.” There was a pause before Percy added, “You can come out of the corner now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on ISTLWISMM’s universe.


End file.
